


Маска

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: «Сделаю ради вас что угодно» — какие соблазнительные, какие опасные слова.





	Маска

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон в случае присяги Тунона.  
> Вдохновлено цитатой: goo.gl/FhnL3g

«Сделаю ради вас что угодно» — какие соблазнительные, какие опасные слова.

За годы работы и наблюдений Вершительница Судеб успела понять: мало что так красноречиво выдаёт истинную суть человека, как власть над другими — и то, как ею распоряжаются.

Сколько раз она пыталась, осознанно или нет, вытащить остатки _прежнего_ из своего наставника? Сколько раз стояла на рискованной грани, провоцируя в нём недоумение или гнев, потому что из всех эмоций только эти ещё могли изредка пробиться из-под бесстрастной маски?

Теперь Вершительница может приказать ему вовсе снять ту. Но впервые понимает, что не хочет. И никогда по-настоящему не хотела. Простое любопытство не стоит правды, к которой ты не готов. А правда, помимо прочего, в том, что беспрекословно покорный Архонт Правосудия пугает её куда больше, чем грозный и неумолимый.

Где-то в глубине её души тлеет злорадное желание отыграться за годы подчинения, утомительных бесполезных поручений, унизительных наказаний за малейшие просчёты, невыносимых многочасовых лекций и всего, всего, всего, к чему порой даже не имел отношения он лично. Но... достойна ли настолько мелочная месть будущей новой Владычицы? И не благодаря ли именно этому долгому пути она оказалась в нужное время в нужном месте и свершила, наконец, собственную судьбу?..

Или — что, если пойти ещё дальше в тех поисках? Настолько, как раньше она не позволяла себе даже представлять? Прекратить исхитряться и проверить границы чужой личности самыми прямолинейными и грубыми способами. Например, дать откровенно самоубийственное задание. Задать все как можно более неудобные вопросы. Ложно обвинить. Соблазнить. 

Она точно знает, что из этого будет самым жестоким, и не решается. Начинает с наиболее безобидного.

Когда кончики пальцев Вершительницы дотрагиваются до гладкой поверхности маски, её не покидает странное чувство: всё не взаправду, ничего из невероятных последних событий не было, она просто замечталась и потеряла голову на одно — слишком долгое — мгновение, и Адъюдикатор сейчас оттолкнёт её в яростном возмущении. Или с холодным равнодушием? Что хуже? Осталось ли ещё хоть что-то человеческое и настоящее под этой маской? И останется ли спустя века в ней самой, тоже принявшей титул и бремя Архонта?..

Но Тунон молчит и терпеливо ждёт приказов.

— Спуститесь ниже, — велит она. Тот не только значительно превосходит её ростом, но и возвышается ещё больше, паря над клубящимися тенями.

Он повинуется, и Вершительница Судеб касается искусственного лица губами.

Она ведь уже летит в один из бездонных провалов под залом суда, не так ли? Или туда же срывается только её сердце?

— Позвольте задать вопрос, Владычица?  
— Я слушаю.  
— В чём цель этого испытания? Неужели я подал повод усомниться в моей верности?

Вот как. Считает всего лишь испытанием. Очередным из тех, которым подвергал его Кайрос на заре служения. Когда нужно было не просто проверить. А выявить слабости. Подчинить. Сломать.

Но ей подобное не нужно. Тунон уже не тот, кем был тогда. Пусть и с тех пор, как впервые услышала дрожь в его голосе, она осознала, что эта маска куда более хрупка, чем кажется.


End file.
